Halloween in Hogsmeade
by Swear
Summary: A very quick one shot about the first trip to Hogsmeade when Harry stayed back and Ron and Hermione went without him. Ron's having trouble understanding his feelings. Very fluffy and not very detail-oriented/much of a plot (sorry!). Recommended if you're looking for something light and cheerful to lift your spirits :)


Halloween trip to Hogsmeade

Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes to Harry in the Great Hall and headed outside with the rest of the third years, excited to finally be able to visit the small village of Hogsmeade.

He wasn't able to understand why, but for some reason, Ron wasn't all that bent out of shape over Harry not being able to go with them. He felt inexplicably excited to go and spend time exploring, just himself and Hermione. Harry was his best friend, of course, and he truly wished that he could have come, but Ron found himself feeling a bit more relevant when his famous friend wasn't around.

As they passed through the wrought iron gate leading away from the school grounds, the two chattered excitedly and the rust-colored leaves crackled beneath their boots. The air was crisp and the trees surrounding them were vivid shades of red and orange and yellow. Hermione wore a red sweater, just visible beneath her school robes, which accented the red tip of her chilly nose quite nicely.

Why was Ron noticing her sweater or her nose? His mind should've been full to the brim thinking about Honeydukes and Zonko's joke shop. Instead he found his brain racing with constant thoughts of Hermione. And it wasn't just today, it had been happening for weeks now. He wondered, on multiple occasions, if he might be having some sort of premonition, like maybe she was in danger. Why else would he be thinking about her so much? Pushing his thoughts aside, he listened as she raved delightedly about the Shrieking Shack and the Post Office.

The day passed in a blur of spiced apple cider and cool sunshine. The pair left Honeydukes with three and a half large cotton sacks stuffed to the top with candy to take back and share with Harry. They had one more hour before they were due back, so Hermione suggested they go somewhere warm and get something to drink.

"I've heard wonderful things about Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop" she proposed. Ron grimaced. Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop was a notorious first date spot for couples. Of course, Hermione hadn't had five older brothers make this trip before her, so she didn't know that. She was watching him, waiting for a response. Not wanting to sound like an idiot, he settled for the first excuse that he could think of.

"D'you mind if we go somewhere a bit less… French?" he asked, making himself sound like comparatively more of an idiot. Hermione scowled at him.

"Ron, what are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing!" he was trying to backtrack as best he could. "I just thought that maybe we could try the Three Broomsticks instead."

Hermione smiled and agreed and they set off. Why on earth did he lose it like that? Even if they had gone to the tea shop, no one in their right mind would ever think that they were on a date. She wouldn't even like it, once she was inside. It was far too tacky for the likes of Hermione, and Ron knew that. No, if he ever took her on a date, he would take her to the local bookshop. Not that he would ever want to take her on a date. Why was he even thinking about taking Hermione on a date in the first place?

They ordered two butterbeers upon arrival and Ron, still confused about his thoughts and why he was doing what he was doing, paid for them both. Hermione blushed furiously and his ears went bright red, blending into his hair.

The walk back was a lot quieter than the walk into Hogsmeade. Everyone was full of candy and ready to sleep after the Halloween feast. Ron and Hermione brought up the rear of the long line, walking slow so as to enjoy the last bits of the day. As they passed through the gates to the grounds, they brushed hands. In a moment of reckless courage, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and held it in his. She jumped a bit at his touch, but relaxed quickly and they walked all the way back to the castle hand in hand, neither one daring to look at the other.

They broke apart when they reached the other students and went to join Harry with the bags of treats, acting as nothing had happened.


End file.
